1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope electric connection device for use in an electric connector which connects to an external apparatus used in combination with an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric connector connecting to multiple cable lines is generally used for electrically connecting various electronic apparatuses.
An electronic endoscope apparatus, which is one of the electronic apparatuses, has an electronic endoscope internally containing an image pickup unit including a solid image pickup device to be inserted into a body cavity for shooting the inside of the body cavity. The electronic endoscope apparatus further includes a video processor, which is an external apparatus and performs predetermined signal processing on a shot signal shot by the electronic endoscope and generates an endoscope video signal.
The video processor and the electronic endoscope have multiple signal cable lines, which are electrically connected via an electric connector of the electronic endoscope for transmission/reception of various signals from the image pickup unit and supply of driving power to the image pickup unit.
A structure of the electric connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-129872, for example. In the electric connector of the electronic endoscope, one end of each of multiple signal cable lines is connected to an image pickup unit having a solid image pickup device while the other end is connected to a corresponding connector pin separately and directly by soldering, for example.